


Linked

by OpeningMyEyes



Series: Yes. [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes
Summary: Reyna and Thalia had been dating solidly for weeks now, in fact, they were both proud to say they had a girlfriend. Which is why it was time for Thalia to bring Reyna to family dinner.





	Linked

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute fic with Reyna meeting Sally. I hope to do more family related fics in the future. Feel free to comment any requests/prompts!

The day had come, finally. Reyna had nervously anticipated it's arrival ever since Thalia had invited her. For today was the day Reyna was meeting the one and only Sally Jackson.

To say Reyna was nervous was putting it lightly. She and Thalia had been dating solidly for weeks now, in fact, Reyna was proud to say that the one and only Thalia Grace was her girlfriend, which is why the meeting of the woman who helped raise her, was inevitable. And let's just say that this had a lot riding on it. For not only was Reyna, Thalia's girlfriend, she was Nico's best friend. So this woman raised two of her favourite people. Reyna needed to make a good impression.

Annabeth surprisingly, was the person who eased her nerves the most. She had sauntered up to the counter of the coffee shop a few days ago, when Reyna was working and had looked at her slyly.  
"So I heard you've been invited to family dinner."  
Reyna had looked at her in surprise. "Yeah, how'd you know?"  
"Family dinner is a weekly event in the Jackson household. I've been going for years. We all go, me, Nico, Percy, Thalia. Will Solace will be there too, of course. And now you."

Reyna nodded, grateful for the heads up.

Annabeth just looked at her. "Nervous?" She asked.

Reyna let out a strained breath. "Yes! So nervous! I'm even worried about what to wear. I can't remember the last time I didn't know what to wear."

Annabeth laughed. "I was nervous my first time too. But you don't have to worry. Sally's lovely. And you can just wear whatever you want. It's not formal, just family dinner."

"Thanks, that actually helps a lot."  
"Don't look so surprised, I'm a very helpful person."

Reyna just laughed and handed her the coffee she ordered. 

 

 

Reyna jumped slightly at the knock on her apartment door. Thalia was actually on time for once. They had been dating for weeks and Thalia was always late. It was part of her charm.  
Reyna opened the door and her nerves were instantly eased at her girlfriends grin.  
"Hey." She greeted, standing back to let Thalia in.  
"Hi." Thalia replied as she pulled Reyna in for a quick kiss.  
"You look beautiful."  
Reyna smiled at her. "Thanks. So do you."

Reyna ducked her head and laughed at herself. "It literally took me an hour to decide what to wear."  
Thalia caught her waist. "Aw babe, really you don't have to worry."

Reyna was never big into pet names in previous relationships. But Thalia often called her names like 'babe' or 'hun' and Reyna's heart melted. She couldn't help it. That dork did weird things to her heart.

"I just want to make a good impression."  
"Just be you. That sounds so clliche. But really, I want Sally to meet you, just the way you are."  
Reyna smiled at her, grabbed her bag and keys and they left Reyna's apartment.

Thalia linked her hands. Reyna adored that about her. Thalia looked all tough on the exterior but really she was a sucker for any kind of affection. She was always catching Reyna's hand, laying her head on her lap or pulling Reyna onto her lap. They were nearly always linked.

"You know she's really looking forward to this."  
"Who?"  
"Sally, she really wants to meet you."  
"She does?" Reyna was a little surprised. She had never really met many parents in any pevious relationships. They were never serious enough. "Well yeah, you're really important to me." Thalia was blushing a little. "Oh yeah?" Reyna asked, bumping Thalia with her shoulder.  
"And you're Nico's best friend too." Thalia added, a little self consciously. "Oh of course, how could I forget?"Reyna teased Thalia affectionately, but leaned over so she could whisper in Thalia's ear, "You're really important to me too."  
Reyna didn't miss the little smile on Thalia's face as she ducked her head.

 

 

The walk to the Jackson's apartment block didn't take long. Reyna followed Thalia into the elevator and watched as she pushed the button for the fifth floor. Thalia led her down a long corridor, until they were standing outside apartment 5H. Reyna's hands were shaking slightly as Thalia knocked on the door.  
"You got this." Thalia whispered to her just as the door swung open.

Reyna was welcomed into the bright apartment by Percy, who had flung open the door to reveal the wonderful chaos inside.

"Reyna!" Nico called from the couch where he seemed to be trying to grab something out of Wills hands. "Reyna as my best friend, you're legally obligated to help me get my phone back from Will."  
"He can have it back after dinner!" Will protested. "Otherwise he'll just be on tumblr all night!"  
"Sorry Nico, I'm with Will." Reyna said as she surveyed the room.  
"Oh the betrayal!" Nico called and Will just laughed.

The apartment wasn't very big, but it was well loved. Every nook and cranny seemed to hold memories. The walls were covered with pictures. Ones of Percy in the bathtub, Thalia asleep on the couch, Nico missing his front tooth. Reyna particularly loved the one of the three of them sitting under a Christmas tree, opening presents, still in their pyjamas. There were older ones too, a lot of them had Annabeth and some had some kids Reyna didn't know. Some of the newest ones even had Will. 

What little of the walls you could see behind the pictures were a sunny yellow. The couch was red, with a matching armchair. Nothing in the room matched but it all fit together perfectly, mismatched as it was. 'Kind of like their family' Reyna mused. Annabeth waved to her from the armchair, where she was curled up, reading. Reyna had to laugh to herself. Was there ever a time Annabeth wasn't reading?

"Mom's in the kitchen." Percy called as he flopped onto the couch. Thalia nodded and grabbed Reyna's hand once more and lead her into a warm kitchen. A woman stood with her back to them, rolling out pastry for a pie, as something else cooked in the oven.

"Hey Sally, we're here." Thalia called over the mild clamour that could be heard from the living room.

"Thalia!"

Reyna watched as her girlfriend was enveloped by the woman. She studied her quietly as Sally hugged Thalia. She was younger than Thalia thought she would be, maybe in her mid fourties. She had curly brown hair, carelessly tied in a knot at the nape of her neck to keep it out of her way as she cooked.  
Reyna looked up as the two pulled apart.  
"You must be Reyna."  
Reyna nodded, about to hold out her hand to shake when suddenly she was being hugged.  
Reyna looked up in surprise, over Sally's shoulder. Thalia grinned at her.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you."  
"You too." Reyna managed to get out. She wasn't used to being hugged like this - Sally was so motherly. Her hugs were much softer than you'd expect from the skinny woman and they were warm and full of love.

"Thalia, shoo, go wait with the others and let me talk to Reyna for a minute." Sally said as she pulled away from Reyna and picked up her rolling pin once more.  
Thalia just chuckled, kissed Reyna on the cheek and made her way out of the kitchen.

"Is there anything I could do to help you?" Reyna offered, feeling a little awkward standing in the kitchen, with nothing to do.  
Sally smiled warmly at her. "Can you peel the apples in the sink for me?"  
Reyna just nodded, turned on the tap, took the knife Sally offered her and began peeling the large cooking apples.  
They worked in silence for a minute before Sally spoke.

"Thalia says you're a barista?" It was a statement, but Sally phrased it as a question  
"Yeah I am, It's how we met actually."  
Sally smiled at her again.  
"I was quite worried about her for a while, you know."  
Reyna paused her peeling for a second, but resumed working when Sally continued.  
"She was all by herself for so long. I wasn't sure if she'd ever start to let people in. I don't think she even realised it, but it was starting to take a toll on her. People can survive alone, but they shouldn't have to."  
Reyna kept peeling the apples, listening intently.  
"Then Nico started dating Will and Thalia was the only one of my kids all by herself." Reyna's heart ached for Thalia, who she had come to care for so much.  
"And then she met you."

Sally smiled at Reyna and she could see exactly why all the others worshipped her. Sally Jackson truly was a goddess.

"Thalia's the happiest now that I've seen in a long time. I'd even go as far to say that she's the happiest I've ever seen her. You're good for her and I'd wager she's pretty good for you too."  
Reyna nodded in confirmation, her heart glowing.  
"What i guess I'm saying is, thank you. For looking out for my Thalia. She can take care of herself of course, but it's nice to know there's someone looking out for her." 

Sally had taken Reyna's peeled and sliced apples and put them in the pastry. She put the pie in the oven and took Reyna's hands in hers.  
"I just want you to know that you're welcome here anytime Reyna. You're family now."  
Reyna could only smile at her, her whole face lit up, her eyes burning slightly.  
"Thank you Ms Jackson." She got out.  
"Oh don't bother with any of that nonsense. Call me Sally."  
Reyna grinned at her.  
"Now head back into the others and tell them that dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes."

Reyna did as she was told and slid onto the floor in front of Thalia, as there was no room left on the couch. Will and Annabeth grinned at Reyna knowingly as Percy, Nico and Thalia were left in the dark. They had never been privy to this particular little chat with Sally.

"Dinner's in fifteen minutes." Reyna informed them as she rested her head on Thalia's legs and laughed at their sighs of relief and proclaimations of how incredibly hungry they were.

 

 

"You were brilliant tonight." Thalia stated as they made their way back to Reyna's apartment. Reyna's right hand was carrying a bag full of leftovers Sally had insisted she take. It would take Reyna a week to get through them all. Reyna's left had was, once again, entwined with Thalia's, their fingers laced together.

Reyna laughed. "It was just family dinner." She teased. Thalia laughed with her.  
"Thanks for bringing me," Reyna said softly. "Your family is incredible. They're lucky to have you."  
Thalia blushed again. Did Reyna ever mention how much she loved making her girlfriend blush? Seriously, it was one of her new favourite things to do. Reyna swung their hands, ridiculously happy.

They strolled into Reyna's apartment and Thalia kissed her softly. "I guess I should probably go now." She mumbled.  
"No stay." Reyna replied automatically, not even needing to think about it. Thalia pulled back a little to look at her.  
"I guess we can keep going then." She grinned as she leaned in to press her lips against Thalia's once more.

Thalia pulled away and started walking towards the bedroom, dancing a little as she made her way across the room. Reyna laughed at her dork. It was moments like these she knew she'd always treasure.

Thalia stopped at the bedroom door when she realised Reyna wasn't behind her.  
"Well?" She asked. "Aren't you coming to bed?"  
So Reyna did.

 

The End.

 

I hope you liked the next installment in this series! I'm having so much fun writing them. Feel free to comment what you think or any prompts/requests! Also, sorry this took so long to post! I had a little problem with my laptop but it's okay now.


End file.
